Forbidden Love
by Sakura Minisuka
Summary: Cain realizes he feels more then friendship toward his most important person and writes Riff a note… Question is: what's in the note? And how will the person react when he/she finds out about the love?
1. 1: Love Note

Disclaimer: Godchild and it's characters belongs to Kaori Yuki…

Title: ??? Love-napped / Forbidden Love/ Hidden Love/ Secret love???

Summary: Cain realizes he feels more then friendship toward his most important person and writes Riff a note…

Rating: M

Pairing: Main pairing Cain X Riff (other's might appear later on)

Warnings: violence, mature contents, etc…

Recap: /

**Chapter 1: Love note**

Cain looked at the ceiling of his bedroom. He hadn't been able to sleep the last week, but he had denied it to Riff… The manservant had often asked his Lord or he could sleep well; since he only just found out his father was still alive.

The young nobleman sighed and got up when he heard someone knock on his door. He opened it and looked into the concerned eyes of his servant and friend. "Lord Cain… you should try to sleep instead of looking at your ceiling…" Cain sighed once again and looked away. "I was trying to sleep…" He lied softly.

Riff shook his head. "Don't do this Lord Cain, please be honest to me." Cain again sighed and sat down on his bed. "My scars burn Riff… They burn terrible…" Riff smiled. "It'll pass Lord Cain… soon the pain will be gone…" Cain nodded and crawled under his covers. "I'll go to sleep now…" Riff smiled gently and tucked the boy in before leaving the Count's room.

When the Count awoke the next morning he smiled and got up immediately before taking some papers and his best pen. The last week he had been thinking all the time; about a feeling he had only just realized the existence off. He had realized that one certain person was more then just very very important to him.

A half hour later he had finished his note and smiled again. "This is it…" He said to himself while Riff knocked on the door. Cain looked at the door and slowly got up to open it. "Yes?" "Lord Cain. Have you slept well?" Cain smiled. "Yes, time for my bath isn't it Riff?" The manservant nodded and walked with his Count to the bathroom.

Cain felt good when the warm water was slowly rocking around him as he was rocking a bit himself. "You seem in a very good mood my lord…" The boy smiled at Riff. "Yes, I'm feeling very good…" Riff smiled and took the soap and slowly started to wash his Lord's back. The man couldn't help but hate the look of the scars on the boy's back. He sighed slowly and helped Cain out the tub when the boy was ready.

"Oh, Riff… I'll help myself now… would you mind going to my room and taking the note that's on my desk?" The servant nodded and left. With that Cain leant against the wall and took a towel to put around his waist. "Hope you won't be mad for it…" He silently said to himself as he thought back to the words that had come out his pen so fluently.

The Count slowly let his hand slide to the little him between his legs but stood up quickly when Riff opened the door and smiled. "Found the letter…" Cain smiled a bit. "Did you read it?" Riff blinked. "Of course not my Lord…" A small sigh escaped the boy's lips. "Then go back to my room and read it…" Slowly Riff blinked again and nodded.

When the manservant reached his Lord's room again he folded the letter open and looked at the elegant penmanship of his master. "Would he … be scared to tell me something?" He said to himself as he slowly started to read the letter:

_Dear Riff,_

_There is a reason for me acting weird… Lately I have realized how important you are to me… I think you are even more important then anyone has ever been to me… yet I think… No, I'm sure that I feel more then very close friendship toward you._

_My dear servant, friend, savior… I believe that I am feeling forbidden feelings… feelings you would probably never find correct and good… I have realized that I am in love with the person closest to me… that would, you might have noticed already, be you…_

_Yes, that's it… I love you… and I don't just love you, no, I love you more then I can say, then I can show or write down…_

_I know you won't find these feelings appropriate since you're my servant and I'm your lord… But I feel this way and don't want to change it…_

_Yours truly… Cain_

Riff stared at the note and felt overwhelmed. Then he shook his head and went back to the bathroom. He opened the door and stared at Cain; who was actually touching himself and blushing like mad. "You are right… I don't find your feelings appropriate… but not only because you are my Lord, and my friend, but also because we are two male persons…"

Cain looked up to the man and slowly looked down afterward. "I am sorry…" Riff nodded and took a towel to put over the boy's shoulders. "I will keep serving you because you need me on other ways and because I promised to keep you save and protect you…" Slowly the boy nodded. "I understand…"

**Note: **Thank you for reading this chappy, and for the title, I have no idea yet, that's why there are soooo many titles behind the title thingy… so if you have an idea for a title or idea's for the story… just let me know, and please review :D


	2. 2: Lonely

**Disclaimer**: Godchild and it's characters belongs to Kaori Yuki…

**Title**: ??? Love-napped / Forbidden Love/ Hidden Love/ Secret love???

**Summary**: Cain realizes he feels more then friendship toward his most important person and writes Riff a note…

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Main pairing Cain X Riff (other's might appear later on)

**Warnings**: violence, mature contents, etc…

**Recap:** Cain looked up to the man and slowly looked down afterward. "I am sorry…" Riff nodded and took a towel to put over the boy's shoulders. "I will keep serving you because you need me on other ways and because I promised to keep you save and protect you…" Slowly the boy nodded. "I understand…"

**Chapter 2: Lonely**

Riff sighed and rubbed Cain's back dry. He had already decided that afterward he would probably start serving Miss Mary Weather instead of Count Cain; Cain however didn't know that yet. The boy softly groaned when Riff rubbed harder then usually over his scars. "Sorry my Lord…" "It's nothing Riff…" The boy said with a gentle tone.

The manservant however didn't soften up by Cain's words. Inside the man was angry at his master for even thinking about him like that. When Cain was dried off Riff helped him with getting dressed like always and then left the boy alone in the bathroom. Cain blinked and sighed softly. "What have I done?" He asked himself as he started to wander around in the house.

He was thinking so much that he hadn't even noticed his half-sister walking closer. "Wow, Cain! You almost bumped against me…" She said with a smile. Cain looked at his sister and smiled a bit too. "Sorry Mary … I'm thinking about so many things, that I didn't see you…" Mary smiled and hugged Cain. "You can tell me if you have trouble, you know that Cain…"

Cain smiled and nodded. "I know, but I'm okay…" Mary shook her head. "No you're not… oh, and why did Riff leave the house without you?" Cain blinked. "He left the house?" Mary sighed and gave a small nod. With this Cain suddenly felt very sad and tired. "I'm going to bed…" Mary blinked but didn't stop her brother from leaving.

When Cain arrived at his room he opened the door and locked it behind him before he let himself fall on the covers. His sadness overwhelmed him and took control of his body as he nearly cried his eyes out. He felt his senses become worthless as he fell into a deep sleep.

The boy woke up from a bouncing noise at the door. He slowly got up and opened the door to see Riff before him. "I'll be serving Miss Mary from now on. That's the best for you Lord Cain…" Cain looked down and sighed. "Yes, I guess it is…" He walked back in his room and laid back on his bed.

"You can leave Riff… I can't handle it myself…" He said half sad, half cold to the manservant. "I was planning to leave…" Riff said before going away and leaving Cain alone in that big room. The boy felt lonely and maybe even scared… nothing had ever gotten this effect on Riff, nothing he had ever done or said had made the man this distant.

It all just made Cain feel guilty for confessing his thoughts and feelings to the servant that had been there when he needed him. But now he was alone, Riff didn't cheer him up, and it didn't look like he would ever cheer Count Cain up again.

The boy got up and locked the door again before going back to bed; he only wanted to sleep, and mostly he wanted that he didn't have to wake up anymore. A week passed and Cain had only left his room to eat and to go to the toilet. He had been crying, sobbing, praying,… he had done everything he'd ever think of to do in a situation like the one he was in.

Riff hadn't knocked on the door anymore either, only Mary had. She wanted to know what was wrong; sure her brother had always been weird but never like this. His little sister was worried about him and hoped it would pass soon.

Cain got up and felt dizzy. He sighed and walked to his door which he opened before going to the bathroom. He was paler then he used to be and his eyes weren't sparkling; they were cast down on the floor as he walked his way to the bathroom where he would probably puke out his food from the bad feeling in his tummy. He was sick and he knew it, but he didn't want it to stop. Even though his body was fighting the illness (just influenza or a cold (nothing you can't fight)) his spirit gave up and didn't help a bit.

When he had gotten back to his room he locked the door again and fell on his bed. He had cold and had a headache, he felt lonely, scared, sad, he felt like he was a prisoner in his own house because Riff was there. The man avoided his eyes every time they passed each other. To describe it simple… he was hurt in body and soul… again he cried and groaned in the sadness that crept through him.

Slowly he got up and took a little paper to write the sentence down that had been haunting his thoughts;

_I can feel the long dark sleeping creeping into my soul…_

Then he sat back down on his bed and fell asleep once again; dreaming about a place where Riff hadn't turned him down.

**Note: **This is one hell of a depressing chappy TxT… I can't help it though, I just type what my mind comes up with, it's not like I think a lot about the things yet X_X… anyway, reviews are MORE then welcome and idea's are welcome too ^_^


	3. 3: Disappearance

Dislaimer: Godchild and it's characters belong to Kaori Yuki…

Title: ??? Love-napped/ Forbidden love/ Hidden love/ Secret love???

Summary: Cain realizes he feels more then friendship toward his most important person and writes Riff a note.

Rating: M

Pairing: Main pairing = Cain X Riff (others might appear later on)

Warnings: violence, mature contents, etc…

Recap: Then he sat back down on his bed and fell asleep once again; dreaming about a place where Riff hadn't turned him down.

**Chapter 3: Disappearance…**

A few days passed once again, but now, Mary started to get really worried… She hadn't seen Cain anymore and that fact made her scared. "Miss Mary? Is something wrong?" She looked at Riff and nodded silently. "I believe my brother isn't doing well Riff, since you've been serving me he really hasn't been well. Last time I saw him he was as pale as a zombie. And … I haven't seen him the last 3 days either…" Riff sighed.

"Riff, would you mind taking a look to see or he's okay?" Riff smiled softly and nodded; just to make sure Mary wouldn't be worried anymore. He knocked at the door of Cain's room but didn't get a response. After a while he decides to kick in the door. Once the door flew open Riff stared at the empty room. "Lord Cain? Miss Mary is worried about you…"

Again no reaction. He walked further in and saw Cain's note on the desk; he picked it up and looked at it. "Oh no, he wouldn't have?" "What did you find Riff?" The manservant turned around and looked at Mary. "A note…" Mary took the note and stared at it. "Riff? You seem to be thinking…" "Yes, what if Lord Cain was just sick of life?" Mary shook her head. "No, he wouldn't kill himself, it's not like him, you should know that…"

The man nodded and sighed. "So what do you think that happened?" Mary looked around and walked to the window. "I think this scalpel has something to do with it…" Riff frowned. "Isn't that one of that one doctor's tools Riff?" Riff took the scalpel and looked at it. "Hm, you might actually be right about that, and then it would explain where Lord Cain is,… since he doesn't have scalpels in his room…" He sighed once again. "It's clear now, Jizabel took Cain away…"

Mary looked down. "Riff, I'm scared… that man wanted to kill Cain last time… what if he tries it again?" Riff sighed and nodded. "I'll look for him…" Mary smiled. "Thank you Riff!" Riff smiled. "Don't misunderstand me, I am a bit worried about him, but I more likely do it for you…"

Mary gave a nod and Riff started his search. But after 5 days he gave up. "I can't find him Mary... I've searched everywere ... and I can't find him sorry..." "But he's been missing for a week by now... I'm worried...

Riff sighed and decided to go to his bed. "Let's both go to be, we'll try it again tomorrow... Maybe with your cards we might get an idea..." Mary smiled and then hugged Riff... "Yeah, We'll do that tomorrow." "Now let's sleep Mary, then we'll have more strength to find Cain.." Mary gave a nod and went to bed.

Riff walked to his room and stared at the ceiling as he was laying on the bed. "Cain… This is all my fault, I'm soo sorry…" He said as a tear escaped his eye. He turned on his side and sighed as he thought back to how he had treated his master… it didn't make him feel good at all, it more likely made him feel guilty… He felt another tear roll over his cheek and closed his eyes. But he opened them again right afterward because he got the scene of how Cain walked through the hallways with that pale face, and those eyes that didn't sparkle anymore… he didn't have a good feeling about it and was scared that he had been the reason for all this.

Cain stared into nothing. He had no idea where he was, or he was still alive… well, he thought he was alive since he could still feel. Since Jizabel had kidnapped him the man had done several things to him; he could remember the man had kicked him, and had made cuts in his upper arms, and the worst was yet to come, he had felt the man … rape him… But Cain was happy he didn't feel the pain anymore; but the problem was he didn't feel anything from his toes to his abdomen. He was sad but didn't care to get out this mess, after all the person he loved had turned him down and ignored him the latest time.

The Count's half-brother had left him too, the last part he remembered was that Jizabel gave him an injection and said that it was a slow working poison that would first paralyze him and then finally kill him. He noticed the man hadn't lied because his legs were paralyzed and he couldn't see anymore either. He felt terrible and was scared. "Riff…" He whispered to the emptiness around him; hoping the manservant would hear him, but knowing that he wouldn't.

While he was laying there, all alone and scared, he hoped in deep in his heart that Riff wouldn't miss him… because if he would and Cain wouldn't be found, then Riff would be heart-broken for putting his master in the mess he was in now.

The next day Riff had awoken early and was waking Mary up. Mary opened her eyes and looked at Riff. "Good morning Riff." "Morning Miss Mary… are you ready to search for Lord Cain?" Mary nodded. They walked to the living room and sat down at the table where Mary took her tarot cards. When she's ready she sighed. "All I see in the cards is that love is leading him to his death… Riff, please, go look for him… I am worried…"

Riff nodded. "I understand, I'm worried too… and I WILL find him Mary." With this he got up and walked outside to look for Cain once again; and this time he wouldn't give up so easily because he wasn't planning to let his master die… In town he wandered around until he bumped into an old woman. He helped her up and saw that she was blind. "Are you okay?"

The lady turned her head to Riff and smiled. "You are looking for a boy with golden eyes…" She said mystically. Riff blinked. "How do you know that?" The lady smiled. "It's written in your heart that you will find him near The Admiral's Arms…" Again Riff blinked, and then when he closed his eyes for a moment… The lady had disappeared in the crowd of the passing people.

**Note:** Okay, so it took a while to finish this chy since one of my friends stayed at my place for a few days… anyway, I would really like reviews with ideas for the story and a proper title, or else I'll have to pick one out myself, and I'm BAD in titles…… so thx for reading and let me know what you think of it ^^


	4. 4: Relief and new feelings

Disclaimer: Godchild and it's characters belong to Kaori Yuki.

Title: Forbidden love

Summary: Cain realizes he feels more then friendship toward his most important person and writes Riff a note…

Rating: M

Pairing: Main pairing Cain X Riff (other's might appear later on)

Warnings: Voilence, nature contents, etc…

Recap : The lady turned her head to Riff and smiles. "You are looking for a boy with golden eyes…" She said mystically. Riff blinked. "How do you know that?" The lady smiled. "It's written in your heart that you will find him near The Admiral's Arms…" Again Riff blinked, and then when he closed his eyes for a moment… The lady had disappeared in the crowd of the passing people.

**Chapter 4: Relief and new feelings**

Riff still looked to where the woman had been… but didn't see her. "The Admiral's Arm… that at Miles' End… it's not that far from here…" He started to walk and realized that it had been Cain who once told him about the place where apparently people disappeared.

When Riff had reached the 'bar' he started to ask around. "No sir, haven't seen someone like that…" He nodded and walked to a young lady. "Miss, have you seen a tall silver haired man and a brunette boy with green-golden eyes?" The woman bit her lip in thought.

"Yes, I have… the silver one carried the brunette to the complete end of the street… to that warehouse…" Riff nodded and ran to the place. He opened the rusty door a bit and peeked inside.

Riff gasped and ran to his master. "Cain?" The count moved his face to the voice. "Riff?" "Yes master, I'm here, you're safe…" Cain smiled a bit and closed his eyes. "I… I can't move my legs… and I can't see Riff…" The manservant blinked. "How come?" "Slow working poison… a creation of Delilah…"

The man sighed and rook Cain up. "I'll help you Lord Cain… I'll bring you home and save you before it reaches your heart and kills you…" Cain nodded and slowly hugged the manservant. "Thank you…" Riff smiled and took the count up completely before bringing him home.

Once home Mary gasped. "Cain!" The boy moved his face to his sister's voice. "Hello Mary… are you okay?" The girl nodded. "Mary, he can't walks or see…" Mary bit her lip. "Sorry Cain…" "It's okay Mary, you couldn't know.." He said slowly as he held on to Riff.

"Don't leave me alone Riff…" Riff smiled. "I'll never leave you alone again, Lord Cain." Cain smiled and felt the warm and soft covers on his back as he was laid down on his bed. "Riff?'" "Yes?" "Why did you save me?" Riff sighed. "Mary was worried…And I …… missed you…"

The count blushes. "Please Riff, Tell me… would you mind, if I kissed you?" The manservant blinked of surprisement. "Lord Cain… I would… never... mind it…" He said as he pushed his lips on Cain's.

Cain's eyes widened in surprise. "Riff…" He said right before returning the kiss. Riff pulled back and smiled. "Cain… I *looks down* love you too…" The boy smiled. "Thank you Riff…" He says hugging the air instead of the manservant. "I had been so scared I would never be able to know how it felt to be loved by you…"

"I have always loved you, I only didn't know, but now you don't have to be scared anymore Lord Cain.. I will more then ever protect you…" Riff said smiling. "Riff, please, start looking for the antidote… I feel the poison spread quite fast for a slow working one…"

Riff gave a quick nod and left the room to start looking for an antidote in the hidden room of the building. Mary walked in her brother's room. "Cain? You okay?" "Yes Mary… I'm okay now …" "You sure? You look terrible…" Cain smiled softly. "Hm… possible… but I'll be better soon…"

The girl smiled and hugged her brother; making him groan. "Oeps… sorry!" She said with a high and childish voice. Cain sighed; he wouldn't tell her about the situation he was in… she'd be too shocked and scared… "It's okay…" He said slowly.

Note: Okay, This one Is SMALL I know… but well, exams are coming and all kind of weird stuff's going on at my place and stuff soo… I'll start again soon… when I got over my writersblock… well anyway Review please ^^


	5. 5: Cured?

Disclaimer: Godchild and it's characters belong to Kaori Yuki.

Title: Forbidden love

Summary: Cain realizes he feels more then friendship toward his most important person and writes Riff a note…

Rating: M

Pairing: Main pairing Cain X Riff (other's might appear later on)

Warnings: Voilence, nature contents, etc…

Recap : The girl smiled and hugged her brother; making him groan. "Oeps… sorry!" She said with a high and childish voice. Cain sighed; he wouldn't tell her about the situation he was in… she'd be too shocked and scared… "It's okay…" He said slowly.

**Chapter 5: Cured?**

A few days had passed and:

Riff sighed as he once again tried to mix some stuff to get the right antidote... but all the experiments had failed till now. He knew that Cain wasn't going to heal this way and was desperate to find a cure for his master, friend and lover.

Meanwhile Cain was going insane in his bed, he felt how slowly his entire body was being paralized. "R-Riff... hurry..." He whispered as he felt himself become even weaker again. His head was spinning, and he couldn't move his arms anymore either.

He was panicking and shivering. Mary walked in and sighed as she put a wet towel on his forehead. "Please hold on..." Cain slowly gave a nod. He was sweating all over and started to pale too. "R-Riff..."

The manservant sighed. "Man... that was about time..." He sighed again and filled a little bottle with the potion. He closed the bottle and started to run to his master. When Riff finally made it there he smiled at Mary. "I have it..."

"Hurry Riff... he's dying..." She said sadly. Riff gave a nod and bent down at the bed. "Cain, I need you to drink this..." "I... c-can't move..." He brings out slowly. Riff bit his lip and put the bottle at his master's lips. "Drink Cain... please..."

The boy opened his lips and allowed the potion to go in his mouth to drink it. He slowly swallowed and closed his eyes. "R-Riff... don't lea-ve me..." The man smiled. "I won't leave you, I promise..."

The next days were silent, except for Cain's coughing and groaning in his deep sleep. Mary and Riff were worried. "What if the thingy didn't work? What if it was too late already?" She asked slowly. Riff looked down. "Then we'll lose him... but I ... I trust on his strong will and need to survive..."

Mary smiled. "Yes, you're right... if older brother gave up already... then we already would've lost him... no?" Riff gave a nod and continued with looking at his master and love. He hadn't left Cain's side since the day the boy had taken the antidote and had noticed some things approving; like a twitch of his arm or finger.

But of course it all could be false hope. They were worried about him, a lot even, but what could they do but wait? Nothing... they were powerless... they couldn't help him, or do anything to wake him up. He would have to wake up from himself...

Again a few days pass. Making Riff even more worried. He was scared to lose his master and love so soon. He hadn't even noticed his love that long ago... which made him more scared. "Damn!" He yelled once again as he had tried to kiss Cain awake, hoping the fairytales were true and hoping it'd actually help.

Mary wasn't in her normally cheerfulness either. She had been reading her cards the last few days, more and more often. Hoping to find out or her dear brother would survive. But to no avail, the cards didn't give her a sign at all.

They both were getting tired of waiting, the one wanted her brother back, the other wanted his lover back. They just got mad of the state Cain was in.

Two weeks had passed and Riff was going to give up. He had thought about how he could say goodbye to his lover. And Mary ... she was getting sad... just very sad... everyone was sad... they missed how Cain used to be around.

Note: this one is shorter than the rest I know... but guess I just want to make sure you understand Cain might still die... so... that's why I end it here... and I just like cliff hangers.


	6. 6:Is this it? Is this goodbye?

Disclaimer: Godchild and it's characters belong to Kaori Yuki.

Title: Forbidden love

Summary: Cain realizes he feels more than friendship toward his most important person and writes Riff a note…

Rating: M

Pairing: Main pairing Cain X Riff (other's might appear later on)

Warnings: Voilence, nature contents, etc…

Recap : Two weeks had passed and Riff was going to give up. He had thought about how he could say goodbye to his lover. And Mary ... she was getting sad... just very sad... everyone was sad... they missed how Cain used to be around.

**Chapter 6: Is this it? Is this goodbye?**

Riff sighed as he looked at Cain's face. The boy still hadn't woken and it was taking his toll of everyone, the cheerful Mary just kept on laying her cards, in hope she'll get some news. And the servants weren't smiling either. The little family that truly cared about him had moved in there to have a good view over his condition.

They had also told the manservant to leave Cain alone. And they didn't understand why he didn't leave the boy's side. Mary did, everyone knew why he wanted to be with Cain. Only the rest of the family was blinded from his feelings for the earl.

When another week passed without a reaction of the boy Riff couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and looked at the boy's face. Tears in his eyes as he bent forward to give him a small kiss on the lips. Then he stood up straight and turned away from the 'sleeping' boy. "Farewell Cain… I should've found the antidote earlier."

With these depressed words he walked away. And for the first time in a long while he decided to take a walk in the garden. The fresh scent of flower and the warmth of the sun on his skin made him feel more sad. He didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't know or he should still believe in a possibility that Cain would ever wake up, and if he believed, how long it would take.

He felt like ending his life. But he didn't want to be gone, for if the earl would awake and find Riff dead. He knew the boy wouldn't be able to bear it. He sighed and looked at the sky, seeing some beautiful blue butterflies fly over as they chased each other through the air.

He smiled a bit, wondering how it would be when Cain would awaken. Would they too chase each other in the garden? Trying to catch the other to steal a kiss? Or would they just spend all their time together, huggling and kissing like a newlywed couple? He didn't know, and surely didn't have a thought of it. "What should I do Cain? I can't just leave you can I?" He sighed and sat down under the big willow tree.

The man looked up when he heard footsteps come closer. And looked at Mary as she stopped before him. "Riff… The cards predict a change…" Riff smiled a bit and showed her to sit down next to him. "Mary… I have seen very slight changes already… like when he moved his fingers a bit, or when I thought I saw him smile." He looked down. "I'm not sure or he'll ever change and get out that shell…"

Mary hugged him. "I know he'll come back to us Riff… he promised a tea party remember… " Riff smiled. "Yes… but he always makes promises he can't keep…" Mary sighed. "I tried to cheer you us dummy X_X"

Riff laughed a bit and then slowly got up. "I'm going to take a shower. If something happens… let me know…" The girl nodded slowly and got up too, now she would look after her big brother. She walked inside the room and smiled at his peaceful face. Then she sat down in the chair next to the bed, taking his hand in hers. "Oh brother… please wake up… Riff and all the others are worried. I am too… but the rest is starting to give up on you… they don't think you'll wake up again…"

She sighed as no reaction came, not a small move neither a groan or something, nothing. She looked through the window. "Riff finally came out the house again, but not for long. But at least he has been in the garden again." She yelped as slowly she felt Cain's fingers move.

Immediately she looked at the face of her brother. Smiling as she saw him frown. Very slowly he opened his eyes a bit. Slowly realizing he could see and that he was alive. He looked at Mary and smiled a bit. "R-Riff?" She smiled. "He's taking a shower…" She said slowly. "But he didn't believe you're going to wake up anymore…"

Cain groaned as he slowly moved his arms to his face. Looking at his hands. "Oh… man…" He sighed slowly. "You okay now brother?" He smiled. "Yes… just… weak…" She got up quickly. "Sh-should I tell Riff?" He softly shook his head. "I will … tell him myself…"

A few hours passed and Cain was sitting up already, smiling and looking around. He could walk already too, weirdly enough. And actually, except for being a bit weak… he was perfectly fine. He smiled and told Mary to come closer. She did so and was surprised when he hugged her. "Was I missed?"

Mary sighed. "A lot… uncle and other members of the family are here… they wanted to keep an eye on your condition." He smiled. "On my title you mean…" He slowly got up. "I'll be having tea in the living room. Tell Riff that the servants moved me there to get a bit more sunlight." She smiled. "You're going to surprise him?"

Cain looked down at her. "Yes… and I'll make him pay for saying farewell…" Mary laughed and slowly went to tell Riff what Cain told her to tell him. Meanwhile Cain went to the living room, surprising everyone. He smiled. "Shh… I'm going to surprise Riff… so if he asks something. I was moved here for more sun, and I was moved by the servants…"

He smiled when they slowly nodded. He sat down and leaned back, pretending to be asleep. Riff ran inside with just a towel around him. "Why was he moved from his bed?!" He asked loudly. Some of the persons were surprised. "For more sun…" One said. Riff sighed and walked to Cain, softly picking him up. "He needs to rest till he wakes up! He shouldn't be moved around."

The man walked to Cain's bedroom and laid Cain in his bed. He sighed and turned around to leave, but a hand around his wrist stopped him. "You promised not to leave me again…" Cain said slowly. Riff turned to the boy and stared at him.

Note: This one is longer than the other chapters no? Well, anyway… I had a lot of inspiration too…. I just couldn't let it go to waste… Anyway… please review… and tell me what you had expected to happen in this chapter. =3


	7. 7: Finally What he wanted all along

Disclaimer: Godchild and it's characters belong to Kaori Yuki.

Title: Forbidden love

Summary: Cain realizes he feels more than friendship toward his most important person and writes Riff a note…

Rating: M

Pairing: Main pairing Cain X Riff

Warnings: Voilence, mature contents, etc…

Recap : The man walked to Cain's bedroom and laid Cain in his bed. He sighed and turned around to leave, but a hand around his wrist stopped him. "You promised not to leave me again…" Cain said slowly. Riff turned to the boy and stared at him.

**Chapter 7: Finally… What he wanted all along…**

The man stared at his friend, master and lover. "Y-you… you're a-awake? S-since when?" Cain pouted slowly. "Since Mary came to tell me… that you gave up…" He sits up slowly. "I had hoped… that you'd be happy…" Riff sighed. "I… I am but…"

The man looked down. "I… am surprised… very …" Cain looked down, pouting more. "I understand…" He stands up slowly, walking away silently. Riff sighed and looked at his lover. "Sorry!" He said quickly. "I didn't mean to hurt you Cain!" Cain pulled up his shoulders. "Sure…" The boy said with tears in his eyes. "I don't believe you at all…"

Riff sighed and walked to Cain, hugging him from behind. Cain closed his eyes. "Let go… Riff…" Riff doesn't react but pulled him closer. "No…" He turned the boy around and forced him to look in his eyes. Cain's expression hurt Riff. "Let go!

" He said louder. Riff shook his head and slowly frowned before kissing Cain. Cain struggled slowly. "St-stop…" Riff sighed. "Cain… I love you… sorry…" He looked down before he let go of the boy. Cain slowly backed off. "Riff… you disappointed me… I thought you'd be happy to see me awake!" He pouts.

"I am! I … was just surprised … I didn't think you'd wake up so easily… well… not easily… but not so quickly." Cain looked down, his tears falling on the floor. With this Riff walked to his lover and hugged him again. "I love you Cain!"

Cain gave a quick nod. "Okay then… It's okay already…" He smiles a bit and hugs back. "Just kiss me Riff… I missed you…" Riff smiled and let their lips connect. Slowly Cain opened his lips and pulled Riff closer. Riff softly pushed his tongue in his lover's cave, deepening their kiss and smiling softly.

The man slowly lifted the boy up and sat him down on the bed, softly pushing him on his back. Cain blushed softly and pulled back slowly. "R-Riff? I…" "Yes?" "I … want you…" Riff smiled softly. "You sure you want that?" He asked slowly.

"You sure you want to go this far already? I mean… you're awake only just…" He bit his lip. Cain gave a nod. "I do… I really do…" The boy said slowly, blushing slightly. Riff smiled. "Okay then… but if might hurt in the beginning…" He said slowly. "I know…"

Riff sighed and slowly kissed Cain's neck, making the boy moan softly. The man smiled and now licked the neck. "Like it?" "Uhu…" He blushed. Riff pulled out the boy's shirt, and licking the boy's nipples, making him blush more and moan a bit louder. "Oh… Riff… take me please… please."

Riff quickly pulled out his own shirt. Before pulling out his own pants and underpants. The boy blushed at the sight. "Oh my… y-you… you're big…" Riff laughed a bit. "I think that's why I said it might hurt…" The boy blushed more as the man moved to Cain's abdomen.

He slowly pulled out the boy's pajama pants. The boy gasped at the air as it touched his member. "Oh… c-cold…" He blushed and looked down slowly. "M-mine is smaller…" Riff laughed. "It's only normal… you're younger…" "I know… but… I don't like it… You're way bigger…" He pouted slowly.

Riff smiled and slowly bend down more, licking the member. Cain gasped. "Oh…" He blushed. "T-this f-feels weird…" The man laughed a bit more. "Oh… I think then you'll think our making love will feel more weird." Cain blinked. "Really? D-does it feel t-that weird?" Riff smiled. "Maybe." Cain blushed.

With this Riff took in the member and softly sucked, making Cain squirm and moan and blush in pleasure. "Ahh… F-feels g-g-goood…" Riff smiled as the boy came in his mouth."That's quickly… " He blinked slowly. "So… when did you masturbate for the last time?" Cain blinked. "M-masturbate? What's that?"

Riff blinked. "Uh… it's stroking yourself and making yourself come." "Ow… I… don't remember or I ever even did that…" He blushed a bit. Riff smiled and kissed him. "It's okay…" Then he placed his fingers at the boy's mouth. "Suck on them… then I will prepare you…" Cain frowned.

"It's making sure that you won't get hurt when I enter… well… at least not hurt that much…" He smiled as Cain slowly took them in and sucked on them. Riff bit his lip, trying not to moan. When he thought his fingers were ready he pushed one in Cain's entrance.

The boy gasped and screamed a bit. "UCH!" "Shhh… It'll be better soon… It'll feel better." Cain looked at Riff with tears in his eyes. "R-really?" The man nodded before slowly adding a second finger, making Cain scream again. "Shhhhhh…" Riff slowly spread his fingers. "Calm down Cain..."

Cain nodded slowly but bit his lip, trying to keep his screams inside. The man sighed and decided to go for the boy's spot. "Aah! Wh-what's that?!" Riff smirked. "That was your prostate. It's your pleasure spot…" "I… have a pleasure spot?" Riff laughed. "All boys have one… men too of course."

"Oh…" Cain blushed. "I didn't know…" He bit his lip. Riff smiled and slowly added a third before pushing them immediately against the boy's prostate. Making the boy moan quickly. "Aah! More! Riff… It feels so good!" Riff smiled and kept hitting the spot. "Ready for the real work?"

Cain gave a quick nod. "Yes! Quickly!" Riff smiled and pulled his fingers back, positioning himself before thrusting in. "Aah!" The boy screamed and moaned on the same time. Riff kissed the boy quickly. "Shh… calm down… I'll make it better…" He started to move against the boy's prostate.

This made the boy moan over and over again. He blushed as he saw stars before his eyes as he felt the pleasure overwhelm him. "Aah! Faster!" Riff obeyed and went faster. Cain panted, but was close already, blushing and moaning softly. But then he moaned louder, as he came quickly.

Riff smiled and felt the boy tighten around him and came too. He smiled and kissed Cain. "I love you Cain." Cain smiled softly. "So do I…" With this Cain softly fell asleep. Riff pulled himself out the boy and kissed him again, before too going to sleep.

**The End**

Note: I hope you like this good ending… I'm stopping this here, if you want more then tell me and I might make a sequel… bye


End file.
